yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters (video game) cards (Japanese)
This is a gallery of Japanese cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, including cards which were not in the final version of the game, but still exist within its code. A list of cards can also be viewed, as well as galleries for the English, French, German, Italian and Spanish versions of the cards. DieMaster-DDM-JP-VG.png | #000 "Die Master" BeyeWhiteDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #001 "B.eye White Dragon" MysticalElf-DDM-JP-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" HitotsumeGiant-DDM-JP-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-me Giant" BabyDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Ryukishin-DDM-JP-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-kishin" FeralImp-DDM-JP-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" WingedDragon1-DDM-JP-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon #1" MushroomMan-DDM-JP-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" ShadowSpecter-DDM-JP-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" BlacklandFireDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" SwordArmofDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" SwampBattleguard-DDM-JP-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" BattleSteer-DDM-JP-VG.png | #013 "Battle Steer" FlameSwordsman-DDM-JP-VG.png | #014 "Flame Swordsman" TimeWizard-DDM-JP-VG.png | #015 "Time Wizard" RLegofForbidden-DDM-JP-VG.png | #016 "R Leg of Forbidden" LLegofForbidden-DDM-JP-VG.png | #017 "L Leg of Forbidden" RArmofForbidden-DDM-JP-VG.png | #018 "R Arm of Forbidden" LArmofForbidden-DDM-JP-VG.png | #019 "L Arm of Forbidden" ExodofForbidden-DDM-JP-VG.png | #020 "Exod. of Forbidden" SummonedSkull-DDM-JP-VG.png | #021 "Summoned Skull" TheWickedWormBeast-DDM-JP-VG.png | #022 "The Wicked Worm Beast" BattleOx-DDM-JP-VG.png | #023 "Battle Ox" BeaverWarrior-DDM-JP-VG.png | #024 "Beaver Warrior" RockOgreGrotto1-DDM-JP-VG.png | #025 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" MountainWarrior-DDM-JP-VG.png | #026 "Mountain Warrior" ZombieWarrior-DDM-JP-VG.png | #027 "Zombie Warrior" KoumoriDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #028 "Koumori Dragon" TwoheadedKingRex-DDM-JP-VG.png | #029 "Two-headed King Rex" JudgeMan-DDM-JP-VG.png | #030 "Judge Man" SaggitheDarkClown-DDM-JP-VG.png | #031 "Saggi the Dark Clown" DarkMagician-DDM-JP-VG.png | #032 "Dark Magician" TheSnakeHair-DDM-JP-VG.png | #033 "The Snake Hair" GaiatheDragonChampion-DDM-JP-VG.png | #034 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" GaiaTheFierceKnight-DDM-JP-VG.png | #035 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" CurseofDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #036 "Curse of Dragon" DragonPiper-DDM-JP-VG.png | #037 "Dragon Piper" CelticGuardian-DDM-JP-VG.png | #038 "Celtic Guardian" FacelessMage-DDM-JP-VG.png | #039 "Faceless Mage" KarbonalaWarrior-DDM-JP-VG.png | #040 "Karbonala Warrior" RogueDoll-DDM-JP-VG.png | #041 "Rogue Doll" Sangan-DDM-JP-VG.png | #042 "Sangan" BasicInsect-DDM-JP-VG.png | #043 "Basic Insect" ArmoredLizard-DDM-JP-VG.png | #044 "Armored Lizard" HerculesBeetle-DDM-JP-VG.png | #045 "Hercules Beetle" KillerNeedle-DDM-JP-VG.png | #046 "Killer Needle" Gokibore-DDM-JP-VG.png | #047 "Gokibore" GiantFlea-DDM-JP-VG.png | #048 "Giant Flea" LarvaeMoth-DDM-JP-VG.png | #049 "Larvae Moth" GreatMoth-DDM-JP-VG.png | #050 "Great Moth" Kuriboh-DDM-JP-VG.png | #051 "Kuriboh" MammothGraveyard-DDM-JP-VG.png | #052 "Mammoth Graveyard" GreatWhite-DDM-JP-VG.png | #053 "Great White" HarpieLady-DDM-JP-VG.png | #054 "Harpie Lady" HarpieLadySisters-DDM-JP-VG.png | #055 "Harpie Lady Sisters" TigerAxe-DDM-JP-VG.png | #056 "Tiger Axe" SilverFang-DDM-JP-VG.png | #057 "Silver Fang" Kojikocy-DDM-JP-VG.png | #058 "Kojikocy" PerfectlyUltimate-DDM-JP-VG.png | #059 "Perfectly Ultimate" Garoozis-DDM-JP-VG.png | #060 "Garoozis" ThousandDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #061 "Thousand Dragon" FiendKraken-DDM-JP-VG.png | #062 "Fiend Kraken" Jellyfish-DDM-JP-VG.png | #063 "Jellyfish" CocoonofEvolution-DDM-JP-VG.png | #064 "Cocoon of Evolution" Kairyushin-DDM-JP-VG.png | #065 "Kairyu-shin" GiantRockSoldier-DDM-JP-VG.png | #066 "Giant Rock Soldier" Krokodilus-DDM-JP-VG.png | #067 "Krokodilus" Grappler-DDM-JP-VG.png | #068 "Grappler" AxeRaider-DDM-JP-VG.png | #069 "Axe Raider" Uraby-DDM-JP-VG.png | #070 "Uraby" CrawlingDragon2-DDM-JP-VG.png | #071 "Crawling Dragon #2" RedeyesBDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #072 "Red-eyes B. Dragon" CastleofDMagic-DDM-JP-VG.png | #073 "Castle of D. Magic" ReaperoftheCards-DDM-JP-VG.png | #074 "Reaper of the Cards" KingofYamimakai-DDM-JP-VG.png | #075 "King of Yamimakai" DarkChimera-DDM-JP-VG.png | #076 "Dark Chimera" MetalGuardian-DDM-JP-VG.png | #077 "Metal Guardian" CatapultTurtle-DDM-JP-VG.png | #078 "Catapult Turtle" GyakutennoMegami-DDM-JP-VG.png | #079 "Gyakutenno Megami" MysticHorseman-DDM-JP-VG.png | #080 "Mystic Horseman" RabidHorseman-DDM-JP-VG.png | #081 "Rabid Horseman" Zanki-DDM-JP-VG.png | #082 "Zanki" CrawlingDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #083 "Crawling Dragon" CrassClown-DDM-JP-VG.png | #084 "Crass Clown" ArmoredZombie-DDM-JP-VG.png | #085 "Armored Zombie" DragonZombie-DDM-JP-VG.png | #086 "Dragon Zombie" ClownZombie-DDM-JP-VG.png | #087 "Clown Zombie" PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-DDM-JP-VG.png | #088 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" BattleWarrior-DDM-JP-VG.png | #089 "Battle Warrior" SpiritoftheWinds-DDM-JP-VG.png | #090 "Spirit of the Winds" TrialofNightmares-DDM-JP-VG.png | #091 "Trial of Nightmares" Ansatsu-DDM-JP-VG.png | #092 "Ansatsu" The13thGrave-DDM-JP-VG.png | #093 "The 13th Grave" Akihiron-DDM-JP-VG.png | #094 "Akihiron" DarkfireDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #095 "Darkfire Dragon" PetitDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #096 "Petit Dragon" Mabarrel-DDM-JP-VG.png | #097 "Mabarrel" AquaMadoor-DDM-JP-VG.png | #098 "Aqua Madoor" BSkullDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #099 "B. Skull Dragon" BeautifulHeadhuntress-DDM-JP-VG.png | #100 "Beautiful Headhuntress" DarkAssailant-DDM-JP-VG.png | #101 "Dark Assailant" Nekogal1-DDM-JP-VG.png | #102 "Nekogal #1" PetitMoth-DDM-JP-VG.png | #103 "Petit Moth" MysticClown-DDM-JP-VG.png | #104 "Mystic Clown" TaotheChanter-DDM-JP-VG.png | #105 "Tao the Chanter" Gatekeeper-DDM-JP-VG.png | #106 "Gatekeeper" MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-DDM-JP-VG.png | #107 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" Yaranzo-DDM-JP-VG.png | #108 "Yaranzo" KanantheSwordmistress-DDM-JP-VG.png | #109 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Takriminos-DDM-JP-VG.png | #110 "Takriminos" StuffedAnimal-DDM-JP-VG.png | #111 "Stuffed Animal" MegasonicEye-DDM-JP-VG.png | #112 "Megasonic Eye" Yamadron-DDM-JP-VG.png | #113 "Yamadron" ThreeleggedZombies-DDM-JP-VG.png | #114 "Three-legged Zombies" FlyingPenguin-DDM-JP-VG.png | #115 "Flying Penguin" MillenniumShield-DDM-JP-VG.png | #116 "Millennium Shield" FairysGift-DDM-JP-VG.png | #117 "Fairy's Gift" BlackLusterSoldier-DDM-JP-VG.png | #118 "Black Luster Soldier" FiendsMirror-DDM-JP-VG.png | #119 "Fiend's Mirror" LabyrinthWall-DDM-JP-VG.png | #120 "Labyrinth Wall" JiraiGumo-DDM-JP-VG.png | #121 "Jirai Gumo" ShadowGhoul-DDM-JP-VG.png | #122 "Shadow Ghoul" LabyrinthTank-DDM-JP-VG.png | #123 "Labyrinth Tank" SangaoftheThunder-DDM-JP-VG.png | #124 "Sanga of the Thunder" Kazejin-DDM-JP-VG.png | #125 "Kazejin" Suijin-DDM-JP-VG.png | #126 "Suijin" GateGuardian-DDM-JP-VG.png | #127 "Gate Guardian" DungeonWorm-DDM-JP-VG.png | #128 "Dungeon Worm" MonsterTamer-DDM-JP-VG.png | #129 "Monster Tamer" RyukishinPowered-DDM-JP-VG.png | #130 "Ryu-kishin Powered" Swordstalker-DDM-JP-VG.png | #131 "Swordstalker" LaJinnTheMystical-DDM-JP-VG.png | #132 "La Jinn The Mystical" BeyeUltimateDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #133 "B.eye Ultimate Dragon" ToonAlligator-DDM-JP-VG.png | #134 "Toon Alligator" RudeKaiser-DDM-JP-VG.png | #135 "Rude Kaiser" ParrotDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #136 "Parrot Dragon" DarkRabbit-DDM-JP-VG.png | #137 "Dark Rabbit" HarpiesPetDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #138 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" MysticLamp-DDM-JP-VG.png | #139 "Mystic Lamp" PendulumMachine-DDM-JP-VG.png | #140 "Pendulum Machine" GiltiatheDKnight-DDM-JP-VG.png | #141 "Giltia the D. Knight" LauncherSpider-DDM-JP-VG.png | #142 "Launcher Spider" Zoa-DDM-JP-VG.png | #143 "Zoa" Metalzoa-DDM-JP-VG.png | #144 "Metalzoa" DancingElf-DDM-JP-VG.png | #145 "Dancing Elf" ThunderDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #146 "Thunder Dragon" MagicianofFaith-DDM-JP-VG.png | #147 "Magician of Faith" GoddessofWhim-DDM-JP-VG.png | #148 "Goddess of Whim" AncientElf-DDM-JP-VG.png | #149 "Ancient Elf" SkullRedBird-DDM-JP-VG.png | #150 "Skull Red Bird" ArmedNinja-DDM-JP-VG.png | #151 "Armed Ninja" CockroachKnight-DDM-JP-VG.png | #152 "Cockroach Knight" ManeaterBug-DDM-JP-VG.png | #153 "Man-eater Bug" CannonSoldier-DDM-JP-VG.png | #154 "Cannon Soldier" MukaMuka-DDM-JP-VG.png | #155 "Muka Muka" GeminiElf-DDM-JP-VG.png | #156 "Gemini Elf" Skelengel-DDM-JP-VG.png | #157 "Skelengel" HaneHane-DDM-JP-VG.png | #158 "Hane-Hane" MushroomMan2-DDM-JP-VG.png | #159 "Mushroom Man #2" WitchoftheBlackForest-DDM-JP-VG.png | #160 "Witch of the Black Forest" LittleChimera-DDM-JP-VG.png | #161 "Little Chimera" PenguinSoldier-DDM-JP-VG.png | #162 "Penguin Soldier" TwinheadedThunderDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #163 "Twin-headed Thunder Dragon" WitchsApprentice-DDM-JP-VG.png | #164 "Witch's Apprentice" BluewingedCrown-DDM-JP-VG.png | #165 "Blue-winged Crown" SerpentNightDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #166 "Serpent Night Dragon" MeteorDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #167 "Meteor Dragon" MeteorBDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #168 "Meteor B. Dragon" FirewingPegasus-DDM-JP-VG.png | #169 "Firewing Pegasus" Dokurorider-DDM-JP-VG.png | #170 "Dokurorider" MagicianofBlackChaos-DDM-JP-VG.png | #171 "Magician of Black Chaos" SlotMachine-DDM-JP-VG.png | #172 "Slot Machine" RedArcheryGirl-DDM-JP-VG.png | #173 "Red Archery Girl" DarkeyesIllusionist-DDM-JP-VG.png | #174 "Dark-eyes Illusionist" Relinquished-DDM-JP-VG.png | #175 "Relinquished" ThousandeyesRestrict-DDM-JP-VG.png | #176 "Thousand-eyes Restrict" LordofD-DDM-JP-VG.png | #177 "Lord of D." ReyeBMDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #178 "R.eye B. M. Dragon" BarrelDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #179 "Barrel Dragon" Jinzo-DDM-JP-VG.png | #180 "Jinzo" DMagicianGirl-DDM-JP-VG.png | #181 "D. Magician Girl" TwinHeadedDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #182 "Twin-Headed Dragon" GatorDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #183 "Gator Dragon" BlastLizard-DDM-JP-VG.png | #184 "Blast Lizard" KnightofTwinSwords-DDM-JP-VG.png | #185 "Knight of Twin Swords" ThunderBall-DDM-JP-VG.png | #186 "Thunder Ball" MagicianDragon-DDM-JP-VG.png | #187 "Magician Dragon" StrikeNinja-DDM-JP-VG.png | #188 "Strike Ninja" MightyMage-DDM-JP-VG.png | #189 "Mighty Mage" Crocozaurus-DDM-JP-VG.png | #190 "Crocozaurus" OrgoththeRelentless-DDM-JP-VG.png | #191 "Orgoth the Relentless" MedicalAidKit-DDM-JP-VG.png | #192 "Medical Aid Kit" ExplodingDisc-DDM-JP-VG.png | #193 "Exploding Disc" TimeMachine-DDM-JP-VG.png | #194 "Time Machine" EnergyDisc-DDM-JP-VG.png | #195 "Energy Disc" TrapBandit-DDM-JP-VG.png | #196 "Trap Bandit" DeclarationofDespair-DDM-JP-VG.png | #197 "Declaration of Despair" Gluminizer-DDM-JP-VG.png | #198 "Gluminizer" ResurrectionScroll-DDM-JP-VG.png | #199 "Resurrection Scroll" WarpVortex-DDM-JP-VG.png | #200 "Warp Vortex" CraterCreator-DDM-JP-VG.png | #201 "Crater Creator" Dungeon Dice Monsters